1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a direction changeable stroller, and more particularly to a direction changeable stroller that can automatically limit the directions of wheels disposed at a trailing side relative to the moving direction of the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional direction changeable stroller includes a push handle that can be changed between front and rear positions. When the push handle is disposed at the rear position, the baby seated on the stroller faces forwardly. When the push handle is disposed at the front position, the baby faces rearwardly toward the person pushing the stroller. The push handle can be disposed at a selected one of the front and rear positions according to the user's need during use.
However, the conventional direction changeable stroller has four wheel assemblies (i.e., two front wheel assemblies and two rear wheel assemblies). When the stroller is moved, to control the moving direction of the stroller, it is necessary to enable free rotation of wheels at a leading side and to limit the directions of wheels at a trailing side. That is, when the push handle is at the rear position, the directions of wheels of the rear wheel assemblies need to be limited, and when the push handle is at the front position, the directions of wheels of the front wheel assemblies need to be limited. Thus, it is desirable to automatically limit the directions of the wheels of the front or rear wheel assemblies when the push handle is disposed at a corresponding one of the front and rear positions.